


A Case Investigation of Jill Valentine

by ltfoxyee



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltfoxyee/pseuds/ltfoxyee





	A Case Investigation of Jill Valentine

“那我们现在开始吧，” Jill Valentine按下了录像键，液晶屏幕上的男人便忙不迭地点了点头，“姓名和职业？”  
“Finn Macauley， BSAA Alpha小队爆破兵，” 他回答着，声音紧巴巴地，一听就非常紧张。  
“放松点，Finn，” Jill给了他一个安慰地微笑，“这次取证只是为了协助我的调查而已。”  
“Yes，madam，” Finn也勉强地笑了一下。  
“那么能不能从头和我说说6月28号发生的事情呢？” Jill在手里的笔一直点在记事薄上，随时准备记录下重要的内容。  
“嗯……那是个周末，天气有点阴沉沉的，但是并没有下雨的预告，我起床了之后，就想出去走一走，一是去给家里补充点饮料，还有就是想顺道去看看今天闹市区里有没有什么活动。我洗漱完毕之后，挑了一套蓝色的T恤和牛仔裤，然后找了一顶蓝白两色的帽子，那天我没有用古龙水 —— 其实我没有古龙水……”  
“Finn，” Jill忽然打断了他， “说重点，从那件事开始说起。”  
“哦，好的，” Finn愣头愣脑地答应着，“那件事……嗯……我走到佛吉尼亚大道上……就是那条沿着河的路，附近很多酒和喝咖啡店的，我快要走到Randy & Rum 吧门口的时候，看到了一个男人飞了出来……”  
“飞了出来？” Jill挑起了一条眉毛。  
“呃，我的意思是他像是被外力推了出来，撞到了酒吧的门上也没有停下来，而是和那扇门一起倒在了路上。”  
“这个人，和我描述一下他是什么样子的？”  
“嗯……他整儿都蜷缩在地上，我看不出来他的身高，不过他看起来很壮，穿着一件皮衣，背上印着一个带翅膀的骷髅头，他的脸上都是血，背心上也沾着一些。”  
“然后你怎么做了？” Jill朝他点点头，示意他继续说下去。  
“我走到他身边检查着他的伤势，在帮他止血的同时让路人打电话叫了救护车……然后我朝吧里看了看……呃……” Finn露出了不情愿的表情，他停顿了好一阵。  
“Finn，” Jill提醒了他一声，“你必须说实话。”  
“我看到……Redfield队长和Piers副队……他们没有穿制服，队长看上去像是刚刚把什么东西扔了出去的姿势，而Piers正在阻止他……”  
“你说的是Chris Redfield和Piers Nivans，对吗？” Jill说出了他们的全名。  
“没错，” Finn点了点头，“Piers当时正在拉着队长的手臂不让他走过来，而队长看上去……可怕极了……后来他们看到了我，再后来救护车到了，把那个受伤的人带走了。”  
“那个受伤的男人……” Jill从文件夹里抽出了一张照片递给了Finn，“是这个人吗？”  
“……” Finn仔细看了一阵， “是的，当时他虽然脸上都是血，不过他脖子上的纹身和这个是一样的，就是这个人。”  
“感谢你提供的情报，” Jill冲他点点头，关上了录像机。  
“那个……madam，” Finn小心翼翼地追问着，“队长会不会因为我的话而遇到麻烦呢？”  
“这么说吧，Finn，你觉得当时到底发生了什么事？” Jill托着下巴盯着他。  
“恐怕是……Redfield队长把那个人伤成这样的吧……” Finn有气无力地说着，他看上去沮丧无比，显然并不太想提供这些对Chris不利的证词。  
“我觉得也是这样，不过事情的前因后果还没有调查清楚，我还不能那么快做出结论，” Jill抿了下嘴唇，Chris Redfield虽然是BSAA战功赫赫的老将，但是他给Jill添加的麻烦也并不少，最近，针对Chris的投诉虽然少了很多，偶尔来上这样的一遭也让她非常头疼。事情还是要从那个星期一的早上说起 ——  
________________________________________  
“Jill Valentine, 公共关系,” 她提起了电话，习惯性地皱起了眉头，在上任之前，她并不认为公共关系主管会比战地特工更困难，现在回想起当时的想法，她只能默默嘲笑当时自己的天真。除了每天都要奔波联系捐款人，组织BSAA的宣传活动之外，还要应付那些捕风捉影的小报记者、打发聚在基地门口抗议的反战狂热分子、处理各种五花八门的投诉、当基地里的什么人又干了蠢事之后，她还要收拾对方的烂摊子…… “是的，没错，” 她机械地回答着，对方又是个假意捐款实则觊觎BSAA研究所实验成果的骗子 —— 见识的人多了之后，她现在基本上从对方的只言片语中就能猜测出个八九不离十了， “Adams先生，十分感谢您对BSAA的支持，不过非常可惜，最近我们还没有这方面的计划，等我们有了之后再通知您吧，” 她回答着，并不给对方进一步的机会就结束了这场通话。  
“对不起，先生，您不能就这么进去！” 门口传来了她的女助手Lila慌乱的声音，Jill抬起头，正瞧见了一个大汉不顾Lila的阻挠，径自走了进来。那人穿着典型的机车党的廉价皮夹克，脏兮兮的牛仔裤上沾着陈年的污渍，他腰上系着一条打着钉子的黑色皮带，和他的手环看起来像是一套，而最显眼的，则是那张青一块紫一块的脸，还有他头上缠着的一层层的绷带。Jill见对方有点来者不善的样子，便让Lila先退了出去，“您好，我是Jill Valentine，公关主管，” 她放下手里的笔，冷静地和他打着招呼，并没有被那人的气势所压倒， “请问您有何贵干？”  
“哼，” 大汉并没有客气，他一屁股坐在了办公桌前的椅子上，“我是来告你们的，” 那人没好气地说， “你们的人在公共场合无理取闹，给我造成了巨大的伤害，” 他指了指自己的脸， “我要你们给我赔精神损失费！”  
“……” Jill沉吟了一阵，基地里的士兵在外面打架闹事的事情的确时有发生，对此他们也有一套应对的流程，“好的，您的投诉我们会尽快展开调查，在弄清楚了事情的来龙去脉之后，如果是BSAA的责任的话，我们势必会给您一个满意的说法。”  
大汉气得鼓起了腮帮子，也许是他一开始的大吵大闹并没有让眼前这位娇小的女性多眨一下眼皮的原因吧，在Jill的三言两语之后，他的气焰便一下子掉了好几成。 Jill见他没有回答，就继续一板一眼地说了下去，“现在，我需要你冷静下来，然后把事情的经过告诉我。”  
“上星期六晚上，我和几个朋友在Randy&Rum吧里喝酒，聊聊天，开开玩笑，忽然他就在吧台那边冲我们大喊，让我们小声点，那家伙显然是喝醉了，我和他理论了几句，他就动手了……” 那个人指了指自己的脸，“接下来的事情不需要我解释了吧。”  
“这个人……你能描述一下他的长相吗？”  
“不需要描述，我很清楚他是谁，” 那人嘿嘿笑了两声，“Chris Redfield，BSAA创始人之一，a hero for all seasons —— 你们走廊里的照片下面不是这么写着的吗？”  
从伤势看起来的确很像是Chris干的, Jill虽然看起来面无表情，然而她心里已经暗暗把Chris诅咒了很多遍了，“对你的遭遇我感到很抱歉，” 她轻轻点了点头，“那么请把你的联络方式留下吧，我会亲自调查这次的事件的。”  
“Nick Roy，” 他边说边把自己的电话写到了便签纸上，“别光是为了公事才打电话过来，” Nick向她挤眉弄眼地笑着，让Jill浑身不舒服。  
“最后我还有一个问题，Roy先生，” Jill在Nick临出门时叫住了他，“你是刚刚从照片上才认出Redfield队长的吗？”  
“呃……对呀，” Nick耸了耸肩，“怎么了？”  
“那你一开始是怎么知道他是来自BSAA的？”  
“呃……那天他穿着制服，” Nick在自己的胳膊上比划了一下，“这里印着BSAA的徽章。”  
“原来如此，” Jill微笑了一下，“那么请慢走。”  
Nick Roy一离开办公室，Jill就朝着内部通讯机说着，“Lila，刚刚的你都听到了吗？”  
“Yes, madam,” Lila的声音从对讲机里传出，“我现在就去他说的那间酒吧查那里的监控录像。”  
________________________________________  
“……在调查的过程中，我们从门口的录像上看到了你，所以想问一下你那天的事情知道多少，请你务必合作。”  
“没……没问题，Miss，呃，我是说，长官。” Finn 取掉了头上的帽子，把压得失去形状的头发揉得更加乱。  
“别担心这个录像机，” Jill边调节着角度边说，“我只是录下来给自己的调查做参考而已。”  
Finn看着那个黑洞洞的镜头，不自在地在椅子上挪了挪屁股。在接下来那段冗长的调查询问里，他始终保持着着那个半是正襟危坐半是准备逃跑的姿势，让Jill有些哭笑不得。  
“你还记得他们那天穿着什么吗？” 关上录像之后，Jill看似不经意地问了一句。  
“嗯……” Finn回想了一阵，“当时房间里面太黑我没看清，而且那时候我光顾着帮那个人止血了……”  
“我就随口一问，别太在意，” Jill来到Finn的身边拍了拍他僵硬的肩膀，“那么今天就到这里吧，如果到时候还需要你的话，我会让Lila通知你。”  
“Yes madam,” Finn站起来朝她敬了个礼，战战兢兢地走出了她的办公室，在出门的一瞬，Jill看到他的肩膀像是忽然放松了一样塌了下来，不禁让她有些无奈地微笑了一下，我有那么可怕吗。  
________________________________________  
“你当Redfield队长的副官多久了？” 她打量着面前的年轻人，Piers和她虽然在工作上有不少接触，私交可以说是几乎没有。  
“大约半年左右了吧，长官。” 和紧张兮兮的Finn不同，Piers的谈吐都显得冷静无比，也许正是这样的性格才将他造就成了一名优秀的狙击手。  
“你知道吗，当时为了把你立刻调过来，我可是为Chris动用了不少关系呢，” Jill转动着手里的笔，调侃着他， “看得出他非常想要你呢。”  
“呃……” Piers尴尬地低了一下头，他脸上一闪而过的微笑却并没有逃过Jill的眼睛。  
“其实Chris一直都是个刺头，可以说他闯的祸不比他的功劳少，” Jill慢条斯理地说着，“所以听说他上星期六又在外面闹事的时候我都见怪不怪了。”  
“哦……那件事啊……” Piers挪了挪身子，看上去像是恶作剧被识破的孩子，或许他之前还侥幸地希望Chris捅的娄子不会被发现。  
“对啊，和我说说那天到底发生了什么吧，” Jill把录像机收到了抽屉里，“这次我就不记录了。”  
“长官，” Piers紧绷着嘴唇看了Jill一阵，“对这件事情我愿意负全部的责任。”  
“哦？为什么这么说？” Piers的话挑起了她的兴趣，“我手上的监控录像看起来可不是那回事儿。”  
“队长当时喝了很多，他并不知道自己在干什么，” Piers注意到了Jill不以为然的表情，“是我教唆他的。”  
“你是说是你让Chris动手揍那帮机车党的？” Jill笑了两声，“我看起来像是个傻瓜吗，士兵？”  
“No, madam,” Piers不由自主地坐直了身子，双手也不禁捏成了拳头， “当时那些人在酒吧里大声嚷嚷，我说有人应该去教训教训他们，想必Redfield队长是被我说的话煽动了……”  
“他们当时嚷嚷了些什么？” 直觉告诉她Piers并没有说实话，虽然部下出于忠心而袒护长官并不是什么新鲜事，她却觉得事情并没有那么简单。  
“就是那些谁听了都会觉得厌恶的咒骂，老实说，我们可并不是唯一一个对他们有意见的人，” Piers摇了摇头。  
“也许你说的没错，不过这并不等于你们可以随便动手，不是吗？”Jill耸了耸肩。  
“的确，我当时试着阻止他可是没成功，作为他的副官，这也是我的失职。” Piers依然坚称是自己的过错，这倒让Jill有些佩服了。  
“忠诚，这是个值得欣赏的品质，” 她觉得自己没办法从Piers口中得到更多的信息，便打算就此让他回去了，“最后一个问题，那天你们穿着什么？”  
“红色的t恤，队长穿的是蓝色的格子衬衫，新买的。” Piers不假思索地回答着。  
“所以你们没穿BSAA的制服？” Jill思索了一阵，这和Nick Roy的描述并不一致，显然他们之中有一个人在说谎。  
“对了，那间酒吧，你有什么好的推荐吗？”  
“呃……” Piers困惑地看了她一下，“他们的培根芝士汉堡还不错。”  
“知道了，” 她轻轻点了点头，“you’re dismissed, soldier.”  
他前脚刚走，Jill就提起了电话，是时候给这次的肇事者打个招呼了，“hey Chris, 是我，” 她靠在椅子上转向身后自己的日程表，“什么时候出来和我吃顿饭？”  
________________________________________  
“额哦，” Jill刚刚坐下，Chris就做出了一副大事不妙的样子，“我认得你这个表情，我有麻烦了，对吧？”  
“少装样子了，” Jill抱着肩瞪了他一眼，“你已经听说了吧。”  
“Yeah……Piers告诉我了，” Chris无奈地笑了一笑，“这次我又要受什么处分了？”  
“其实这本来不是什么大事 —— 我是说，比起你在密尔沃基干的那档子事的话，” Jill点了一份沙律和一杯甜冰茶，“不过有几点我想问清楚一下。” 她把餐巾铺在了腿上。  
“的确没什么比得过密尔沃基，” Chris干笑了一声，“那么你尽管问吧。”  
“你和Piers约会多久了？” Jill故意趁他喝水的时候问着，果然让对方呛了一脸的水。  
“啥？” Chris边擦着脸边惊讶地反问着。  
“别和我装傻，Chris。” Jill用吸管慢慢地享用着手里的茶。  
“他连这个都和你说了？” Chris不打自招。  
“当然没有了，不过线索都在那里，也不难推断呀，” 看着Chris浑身不自在的样子，她倒是有些幸灾乐祸式的快感，“一开始听说你们两个一起去酒吧的时候我还没想那么多，不过后来Piers提到了你的新衣服，还有Randy&Rum的培根芝士汉堡，我就猜得七七八八了。”  
“哈？” Chris困惑地皱起了眉头，“衣服和汉堡？为什么？”  
“Well，你买了新衣服这件事本身就值得怀疑，当我问起他你们那天的穿着的时候，他想都没想就说了出来，可见他十分在意你的这些破事儿……”  
“什么叫破事儿！” Chris抗议地抬起了一只手打断了她。  
“开玩笑的，” 她挥了挥手，把对方的抗议都甩到了一边，“他始终都坚称该为这事情负责的人是他，比起忠诚反而更像是在袒护自己在意的人呢。”  
“那这和汉堡有什么关系？” Chris低头看了一眼自己盘子里的汉堡，“可别说因为那是我爱吃的，那可就太扯了。”  
“当然不是了，这又不是言情小说，” Jill顺便叉走了他盘子里的几根薯条，“他能推荐那间酒吧好吃的东西给我就说明他是那里的常客，我的猜想是，他和你都是那里的常客，对吗？”  
Chris瘪了下嘴，不服气地点了点头。  
“所以我去酒吧里四下打探了一下，就证实了我的猜测，” 她狡黠地笑了一下，“难道当初你急死忙活地要把他调过来就是因为这个？”  
“当然不是了！” Chris慌忙地否认着，“我怎么会那么的不专业？”  
“要逗你实在是太容易了，” 她笑得有些得意忘形，“说正经的，Randy&Rum的酒保说那天事发太突然了他根本不知道发生了什么事情你就把人给扔到门外面去了，Piers也只是说了些棱两可的话，所以我需要你老实的告诉我当时你们为什么打了起来。”  
“唉……好吧，” Chris不情愿地叹了口气，“是我先动手的，那个机车男根本没有还手的余地就被我打晕了……”  
“在那之前他说了些什么？” Jill追问道。  
“他……呃……” Chris厌恶地撇了撇嘴，“他说Piers是个恶心的同性恋，让Piers过去轮流……” 他含糊地比划了一下，“当时我气得连视野都变成红的了，连Piers也没把我拦住，我本来想把那几个人统统教训一顿的……”  
“还好你没有，要不然整个酒吧都要被你拆了，” Jill轻描淡写地说着，“不过你这么一说倒是讲得通了，Chris，我现在要非常严肃地告诉你，” 她的双手在桌面上交叉着，做出了一副训诫老师的姿态，“这次的事件不是你的错，当然也不是Piers的。”  
“……诶？” 他呆呆地看着Jill，好像一时半会没有反应过来， “我是不是听错了？”  
“不，你的话将最后的一个拼图都补齐了，别担心，我马上就可以搞定那帮机车党。” 她冲他志在必得地扬了扬眉毛。  
“Jill，” 他松了口气之后笑着说，“你不上战场那么久，我几乎都快忘了你有多厉害了。”  
“所以你才要三天两头给我搞点事出来吗？这次你算是逃过一劫，以后你再不给我老实一点我可不帮你了。” 她忽然一脸坏笑地凑近了Chris，“那现在你可以给我透露一些你们约会的细节了吧？嗯？”  
“呃……”  
________________________________________  
她今天专门开着自己的哈利戴维斯出的门，靴子和皮夹克虽然很久没有用过了，穿起来依然十分的合身。她按照Lila给的地址找到了一个看起来脏兮兮的车库，门口一块退色的木牌子上用油漆歪歪扭扭地写着“灵魂收割者”几个字，Jill把自己的车和门口那排清一色皮革装饰的摩托车并排停在了一起。  
“Hey~甜妞！” 坐在门口晒太阳的男人摘下了牛仔帽，上下打量着Jill，“nice ride.”  
“Nick Roy在吗？” 她无动于衷地问着。  
“里面呢，” 那人用拇指朝着黑暗的门洞指了指，就在她进门的当头，那人追着喊了一句，“I can give you a nice ride too!” 她不置可否地笑了一下，头都懒得回。  
“Miss Valentine!” Nick Roy放下了手里的扑克牌，踢开身后的凳子，故意张开双臂做出拥抱的姿势向Jill走了过来，却被她灵活地躲开了，“是什么风把你吹来了？”  
“你看起来恢复的不错嘛，你的脑震荡好了吗？” Jill干巴巴地问着，心里并不关心这个粗俗的男人。  
“好多了……不过我可能还需要一些……” 他捏着指头，做出了数钱的动作，“这样才能完全恢复，你明白吗？”  
“当然，” Jill从夹克的暗格里摸出了一个信封，递给了他，“你觉得五十万怎么样？”  
“你很爽快嘛，我就喜欢你这样的女人，” Nick讪笑着从信封里摸出了一张纸，“让我来看看……等等，这不是支票……”  
看着Nick的笑容越来越僵硬，一丝微笑悄悄地爬上了她的嘴角，“当然不是，这是一封律师信，我们以诽谤和勒索的名义起诉你五十万。”  
“操！这他妈到底是什么？” Nick把信纸揉成了一团扔到了地上。  
“让我从头说一次吧，你，Nick Roy，离婚了之后把你的积蓄都挥霍在了赌博上面，不巧前段时间的地盘站又让你的非法收入减了一大半，正在你发愁没有钱买酒的时候，你无意中从Randy&Rum的酒保那里听到了Chris Redfield的‘光辉事迹’，” Jill忍不住叹了口气，“天知道那家伙闯过多少祸，所以你就在琢磨着怎么样能够敲上我们一笔，” Jill停顿了一下，她观察着Nick的脸色，“到目前为止我说的没错吧？ 那天在酒吧里你看到了Chris和他的搭档，心想你的机会来了，于是就故意演了一出苦肉计，好让BSAA给你封口费，老实说我一开始差点也就信了，” 她冷笑了一下，“可惜你的话太多了。”  
“是吗……” Nick有气无力回答着。  
“你提到你是在走廊里看到Chris的照片才认出他的，相片底下那行字 —— a hero for all seasons，一个月之前就被拆下来了，因为他每次过来都要抱怨我们写得太过了，当然这是题外话了，” 她轻松地挥了挥手，“这就意味着你早就在收集他的资料了，哦，顺便说一句，星期六还穿着制服去酒吧？这个谎撒的太没水平了，Nick，” Jill摇了摇头，后退了几步作势要离开，“你还有什么要补充的吗？”  
“这太鬼扯了！” Nick伸手想要抓住Jill的胳膊，“我……”  
大错特错  
Nick的话还说出口，就被Jill反手按倒在了桌子上，扑克牌的筹码噼里啪啦地散落在桌面上，有几枚还贴在了他的脸上。  
“好吧，看在我今天心情不错就原谅你吧，” Jill说着，用膝盖顶住了Nick的后腰，让对方惨叫了一声，“这么办吧，我可以撤掉对你的起诉，不过作为交换，我不想在任何BSAA附近的酒吧见到你这张丑陋的脸了，并且你要向Redfield队长和Nivans副队道歉，明白吗？”  
“道歉？是他把我……嗷！！” Jill加大了腿上的力量。  
“再问一遍，明白吗？” 她趴在他耳边威胁地问着。  
“明……明白……” Nick挣扎地说着。  
“明白什么？” Jill并没有松手。  
“明白！长官！” Nick声嘶力竭地喊着，他的口水从嘴角流了出来，染湿了脸上压着的扑克和筹码。  
“很好，” Jill松开了手，她扫了一圈那帮被吓呆了的人，“还有人有什么要说的吗？”  
“一点都没有！长官！” 一干人齐刷刷地回答着。  
“非常好，” 她妩媚地笑了一下，边整理着外套边走出了灰尘飞扬的小屋。  
回到基地的时候，她碰巧见到Alpha小队刚刚收操回来，“Jill，” Chris冲她大声打着招呼，“you look sharp, how’s your day?”  
“Just kicking ass and taking names.” 她朝他挥了手，“by the way, you’re welcome.”  
END


End file.
